My Pure Rose
by Shitza
Summary: Sasuke is waiting for Naruto to get home. while waiitng he reflects over his life, and the twists within it. But for him, life is always a curse. Character death, Mhints, no major lem or lime.


_Hi! I can't believe this, but this idea suddenly popped up while I was of at adultfanfiction reading some, and boom! A new idea. A pretty dramatic one as well. This is a mixture of poetry and drama one-shot (do notice one shot, means one and one only). I just hope you guys can remember that, because I am getting really tired of people reviewing the one shots, and asking for me to continue this, however here... I doubt it._

_Anyway, here are the short facts: Sasuke and Naruto are both 18. Naruto is an ANBU currently out on a mission, Sasuke has been taken of the shinobi list, I think everyone knows why. The rest, you'll see as you read. I normally don't write drama because I can find it utterly sappy, and this is sappy. _

_Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't own anything except for a few words on a openoffice document. So, no need to call in the big boss to come and arrest me... (gulps) is there?_

_Copyright: Easy enough, you don't copy this of and sell it, and I won't chase all of Sweden's Prosecutors at you. Understand, good!_

_Shitza_

_Ps: I normally don't like to write M-stuff because in my opinion T-rated stories gives out enough action and enough romance without crossing the lines. However, as I continued this, it became unavoidable to write M. Some topics here aren't for younger readers._

* * *

**My Pure Rose**

He loved flowers, that was his little secret. And what didn't go better that to say that they both liked the same sort of flower. Roses, but not the deep red junk everyone gave you around Valentine. No, red roses were for real idiots. His favourite flower was the black rose, his love loved yellow ones. And unusual combination you may say as black symbolises death while yellow symbolises happiness.

_My sunshine, my flow, my endless stream,  
A flower of passion, deep in my dream,  
__A mixture of colours, yellow and blue  
__Forever I promise, to be with you._

It was two years after Orochimaru had tried to take over his body, and it was five years since he returned back to the village. Uchiha Sasuke sat by the window of the Uchiha estate, writing down a declaration of love, something he had been burning to do ever since the day he had managed to say the three words that had changed his life forever. It was the three words that had turned his darkening life to a constant sunshine, he had a light that sundered all darkness from his mind. If he closed his eyes he could see the mop of golden blond hair and twinkling blue eyes smiling at him.

It had been a long journey, which ended with a great defeat. Orochimaru had tried to perform his Jutsu, which would have taken his mind away from himself, however no one had been able to know that the Jutsu had a great flaw as well. It could only be used three times and the fourth the user would die. In other words, Orochimaru, who was trying on Sasuke as his fourth container unmistakeably died. And that was a good thing, though it did not seem to be so at first. Because in other ways, he would never live such a content life he lived now.

The rumours about this spread quickly, and of course the Leaf's chase after him only grew more intense. He hid from them, for two years before Naruto, on his way to another mission, stumbled across his path and dragged him back. At first, the Uchiha had hated him for doing this. But hate had grown into friendship again and friendship had extended to unmistakeable love.

The Uchiha smiled, trailing his hand to his neck where a small blue mark was left from their last encounter. It had been his birthday, and Naruto had been such a energetic pet that day, presenting his master with so much dedication. Even as he put his pen down, before writing the next verse,e he couldn't help but to groan remembering their passionate dance.

Oh, how much wouldn't he be able to give the Gods for them to take his lover safely home again.

_My heart will overflow, of your love,  
__And endless tale, like wings of the dove,  
__Who soars high within the brightened sky  
__Waving the darkness a pleasant good bye._

He put the pen to rest again, thinking about indeed how his life was hell of a bottom. Itachi had been unfair as well to be killed by the Raikage during a mission for the Akatsuki, the news had come to Konoha two weeks later, and the body was taken to the village to be cremated here as well. The secret about the Sharingan would not be given away to the other villages, no way in hell.

In a few hours, Naruto would return home. Sasuke smiled writing down the last of his words before walking into the bedroom. Discarding the bath robe he had worn, being completely nude underneath he decided to go to sleep. He knew once the dobe would get home, he would be awoken by a sweet kiss and a memorable night. It was the only thing he seemed to be good at these days, since the Council had decided that he should be restricted from being a shinobi, For Good. At the moment it did however not matter, even though it had been hard to lay off as well. At first he had been training in secret... trying to keep his way from everyone else. But it grew harder, as his friends who knew him enough, started to keep a closer look for him, until he had to give up and let himself fall into a common life as a villager. His chakra system had been permanently blocked as well. To make sure, to make sure no mistakes were made this time.

_As we are, a love so warm  
__Takes me from the fire of harm  
__A brilliant beam of justice and hope  
__Brings forward a life, your shining rope._

The cotton blanket lay cool against his warm skin. He was too energetic, rarely energetic to fall asleep. Thankfully he had mastered the art of faking sleep long ago, it had all begun with his childhood whenever he did not want Itachi to drag him from bed, his mother said let him sleep, even though he was really awake. His mother had been smart, she knew her youngest wanted to stay warm and protected beneath the blankets. These gray walls within his giant house still held the silent witness of the massacre, but they had also witnessed the happy times.

Looking at the watch beside the bed it slowly ticked forward. But he could wait for him to hear the dobe enter the house. This house, this silent grave, had suddenly started to emit home for him as well. He never spoke of his family to the blond, no matter how much he wanted to hear it. Naruto could beg him how much he wanted, Sasuke couldn't let himself bend to that will. He gave his love a lot, except that. It was the one step he was afraid to take. To tell would mean to accept that his powers had in the end meant, nothing. And no matter how much love had given him, his pride still was standing in the way. He could not, say it. Naruto understood. The day would hopefully soon come.

He turned around in the bed, the soft pillow reminded him about crying into his mother's open arm, something only she had witnessed, and now Naruto as well. The pillow reminded him about his mother, she had been soft and gentle. Sighing he looked out through the window by the bed, seeing flakes of snow fall down for the first time in many years. It never snowed in Konoha.

_High we climb towards the sky  
__Never falling, never die  
__And before we know, our hearts are one  
__Lying beating on the colder stone_

The door suddenly opened slowly, and Sasuke swiftly lay back down the bed, pretending to be asleep. But something felt wrong, very wrong. It wasn't Naruto's steps he heard coming towards him. It wasn't Naruto he heard opening the door. It wasn't Naruto who spoke softly to him, yet sounding as sorrowful as a voice could possible get.

"Sasuke." Kakashi, their ex-Jounin teacher said with pain in his words. "There's something I need you to know. Naruto... Naruto he is..."

_Angels cry with heavy tears  
__Night has slowly risen  
__Deep within the love strikes back,  
__Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_

A snowfall unalike everything else was the tears that cried during Uzumaki Naruto's burial. Many of his friends and many who knew him had come to give him a last goodbye. The Hokage held one of her usual speeches about bravery and loyalty to the village, however Sasuke knew deep inside she cried almost as much as he. Sakura was trying to comfort Konohamaru who had seen him as his older brother, whereas she had seen him as a younger brother. Iruka was silently being soothed by Kakashi who had been the one to give him the news. As for the Konoha 12, or the rest of them, each one had their own way to heed him respect. Chouji donated one of his potato chips bags, telling everyone in a respectful memory about a time when he and Naruto had been sitting on top of the Hokage mountain eating chips, Naruto treating him like an equal. Hinata had given him a locket which she hoped would give him luck in his afterlife. Ino had taken the largest most beautiful bouquet of flowers her shop could offer. Sasuke hadn't brought anything, the turquoise stone from the First Hokage hung around his neck. He had given him his heart, and now the only thing he had left from his heart was this stone and a few more things like his hitaiate and a letter. A letter from the blond saying how sorry he was, for doing what he did. For deciding to give his life to the village, instead of coming back home.

Snow fell upon a silent red rose lying on a pile of earth, marked with a stone saying that here lay a golden warrior who gave his life to save the ones he loved. Even though the memories of him would eventually fade as the years passed, one thing surely did not.

A reminder bloomed in the deep green grass, each year two flowers intertwined and bloomed. Two roses, one black and the other yellow. A year after Uzumaki Naruto died, Sasuke was put to rest having been killed by Sound assassins on his way home. The village had decided to bury the last Uchiha beside his love. And if you ever pass two roses, the most delicate flowers of black and yellow you will ever see. Stay the night, looking into the sky and you will see two stars shining above. It is said, that's where their souls rest.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

_Okay, I know, I said it was sappy. But, it was a good idea. And before you ask, no, I have no particular interest to write closer parts into this story, it wasn't that kind of a story to me. Anyway, it was fun to try something other, and if you want to read more stories, I do recommend my LONG story As the Season Fall. _

_Lol_

_Shitza_


End file.
